Shufle, Stop, Resume
by sakiOlivia
Summary: Drabbles inspired by music. Rules and credit inside.


Saki: first things first: Damn you kier for getting me into this couple… now that I've read all your stuff I just can't get them out of my head. And second I'm stealing this idea from her…

**Rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

Anime: Fruits Basket

Couple: Haru/Kyou

"Sweet Ballad"- Munchhausen By Proxy

Kyou stood trembling from head to toe. He had never been so mad in his life… and he had never felt so dirty. Haru in the arms of another man, in their bed.

A few violent phrases and a destroyed lamp was all that was left of their relationship. That damn cow dared to call him after what had happened… and not just a friendly 'whats up', no… Haru wanted a fuck… a mindless disgusting fuck. Kyou clenched the phone in his hand tighter and restrained from throwing it out the window. "Fuck off Haru…" Kyou hissed into the phone and slamed the receaver down.

"Slow me down"- Emmy Rossum

Kyou swung blindly at the dancing rat; his fist connecting with nothing but air as his cousin twirled and whirled out of his reach. A solid punch connected with Kyou's cheek before he could even react to the rat's movements. The garden flew passed the neko's body and he slammed into a tree with a soft whimper. Yuki scoffed at Kyou and walked back into the house. Kyou sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Kyou…" Kyou looked up at the sound of his named and almost laughed. Haru held out his hand to the fallen cat with a frown plastered to his face. "Are you done yet?"

"Sharada" - Skye Sweetnam

Haru watched the stage lights paint paterns acrossed Kyou's skin. A sheen of sweat had developed on the orange haird man's body during his last song and haru couldn't help but stare. Kyou gripped the base of his guitar and swung the instrument from his shoulders. A roar erupted from his fans as he waved goodbye to them and hurried from the stage. The guitar was gone from his hands and instantly replaced with Haru. Kyou pushed the taler boy into his dressing room before anyone could interupt them and forcefully took his lovers lips in a passionate kiss. Haru sighed in exstacy, Kyou was always horny after a show.

4. "Tire swing" – Kimya Dawson

Haru shifted the weight of the cardboard box from his right arm to his left. Kyou wasn't going to be happy to see him but it hurt too much to see his things all over the apartment. Haru sighed for the umpteenth time that day and finally rung the door bell… no answer. He tried again… still no answer. Haru shifted the box again and turned to head back to the elevator; and there was Kyou. "What are you doing here Haru?" Kyou asked, stepping out of the elevator. "I came to bring you these…" Haru trailed off as he motioned towards the box in his arms. A sad look flittered across Kyou's features at the sight of the box. "Haru… why don't you come in?"

5 ."With a little help from my friends" – The Beatles

Kyou watched the clouds dash across the sky. A soft sigh escape his lips as his gaze focused on a small cloud shaped like a cow. He buried his face in his crossed arms and sighed again. "Do you miss him?" Kyou glanced up at the speaker. Yuki smiled down at Kyou and settled on the roof beside him. Kyou smiled back sadly and went back to staring at the clouds. Yuki sat quietly next to him and watched the clouds aswell. When the sky began to darken the silver haired boy rose to his feet and turned his back on Kyou; to head back inside for dinner. "Yes." Kyou suddenly spoke up. "Yeah I miss him…" Yuki smiled to himself and called over his shoulder as he made his way to the ladder. "He's coming back on Monday, so stop brooding."

Saki: Well there you go…my first shuffle stop resume… so how did I do?


End file.
